The Manager That Falls In Love With Her Client
by randyortonnut
Summary: Samantha Orton cheats on Randy then Randy falls in love with his manager


The Manager That Falls In Love With Her Client After His Wife Mysteriously Disappears 2

So it begins in Saint Louis, Missouri where Randy Orton and his wife Samantha were setting up their backyard for their daughter Alanna's third birthday party but it was also the last time Randy would see Alanna since he has to go back to work in California the next day when Alanna's Uncle John Cena and his girlfriend Brandee Babcock came they asked Randy who answered the door if they could help with decorating for the party Randy then said "ask Samantha she is in the kitchen" As John walked into the kitchen he saw the Samantha was on the phone in which she paused and said "you can help Randy with the balloons and streamers that need to go up" After that she returned to her phone call in which she was telling Jake Pavelka the person she is having an affair with behind Randy's back that she was going to drop Alanna off at Randy's parents house and then drive Randy to the airport and then go to see him. When Randy then went upstairs to get his manager Amy Crossman who was playing with Alanna and then led them downstairs and into the backyard for the party. The next day as Randy showered while Samantha was getting Alanna ready for her stay with her grandparents after Randy got out of the shower he then came downstairs with his bags all packed and ready for California after Randy helped Samantha clean up with breakfast they then left the house and headed for Randy's parents. When they got to Randy's parents house he then said "I love you Alanna and I'll see you when I get back." Samantha then said "I'll be back for Alanna at ten tomorrow morning". Randy's mom then said "okay". Samantha then drove Randy to the airport and when he got on the plane she then left to go see her Jake. When Randy got to California Amy who flew out after Alanna's party was at the airport waiting for Randy to get in she then asked Randy how the flight was as they walked to the baggage claims he said "it was okay I just can't wait to get to the hotel so I can get some good food and a hot shower." Randal Keith "Randy" Orton was born on April 1, 1980 in Knoxville, Tennessee to Bob and Elaine Orton. Randy has a younger brother and sister named Becky and Nathan. Amy Lynn Crossman was born on October 9, 1980 in Syracuse, New York to Tara and Stanley Crossman. Amy has a younger half-brother named Rob a tight end for the New England Patriots. When Amy and Randy got to the hotel she showed Randy to his room and then let him take a shower before they went to dinner so she could tell Randy the schedule. At dinner Randy noticed that there were several paparazzi photographers that were waiting outside of the restaurant for Randy so as Amy and Randy escaped out the backdoor of the restaurant without running into a paparazzi photographer they then went back to the hotel and as they stood outside Randy's hotel room she said "I'll come by your room at eight AM so we can get to the arena for your training and the media interviews so good night." Randy then said "good night to Amy." The next morning as Amy came to Randy's room he had just gotten out of the shower when Amy knocked on the door so he wrapped a towel around his waist and let Amy in his room as she sat down on the bed Randy then said "I'm worried that something has happened to Samantha because it's not like her not to call me when I get off of a plane" Amy responded by saying "she is probably just focused on getting Alanna from your parents." After breakfast Amy and Randy drove to the arena where Monday Night Raw was going to be tapped as Randy had training with his trainer Chris Jericho and Amy was talking with Stephanie McMahon about the media interviews that Randy had to do when Randy's phone rang Amy looked to see who it was and when she seen it was Bob she immediately answered it Bob then knew it was Amy when she answered it and he said "hi" to her but then said "I need to talk to Randy it's very important because Samantha never came to pick up Alanna and it's now noon time here." After Randy showered from his training he then met up with Amy in one of the skyboxes and she told him that Samantha hasn't picked up Alanna yet and Bob sent Nathan over to your house to see if Samantha is home safe at that time Bob called Randy back to tell him that Nathan found Samantha's car in the driveway and her wedding ring on the kitchen counter. Randy's first thought after he hung up was how could Samantha disappear without telling anyone so Randy then asked Stephanie if he could get out of taping Monday Night Raw, WWE Main Event, Friday Night SmackDown, and Saturday Morning Slam because of Samantha's disappearing so Stephanie said "of course Randy I can write you out of tonight and some taping for a while until you get your personal life back to normal." When Amy and Randy got the last flight to Saint Louis Amy could see that Randy was heartbroken so when they landed he wanted to get something to eat so he called his mom to see if she could watch Alanna a little longer while he got something to eat with Amy and Elaine told him that she would love to watch Alanna a little longer. As Randy took Amy to a nice dinner she saw a different side of Randy because he never drinks alcohol so after his fifth drink Amy then said "I'm driving you to get Alanna and then I'm taking you home to sleep off the alcohol that's in your system." When Amy pulled up to Bob and Elaine's house Becky came out with Alanna and Becky helped Alanna into Randy's Hummer then Amy drove to Randy's house she then asked Randy to take a shower because she could smell the alcohol on his clothes and she told him that she would make sure Alanna took a bath and then put to bed so when Alanna was in bed Amy then went to check on Randy who was laying on his bed thinking why would Samantha just leave him and Alanna Amy then sat down next to Randy and said "Alanna is in bed and she took a bath." Randy then told Amy thank you for all that she did for him but he also didn't want her to drive to the hotel because it was snowing outside and he worried for her safety so he told her that she could stay in either the guest room or with him Amy then said "I think I'll stay with you just because I'm worried about you and how you are drunk." The next morning as Randy woke up he was still a little hung over from last night and then Randy accidently bumped into Amy which woke her up and she too was hung over from last night but when she and Randy realized that they didn't have any clothes on and that they were just wrapped up in the sheets he asked her if they did anything in which Amy told him she didn't think so but she then also reminded Randy that they were both drunk. After his conversation with Amy Randy took a shower got dressed and then went to see if Alanna was up while Amy went downstairs to make breakfast when Randy walked into Alanna's room she asked him if mommy came back in the middle of the night which Randy said "no baby girl mommy didn't come back but at least me and Amy are here to take care of you." Randy then forgot he to go to Stamford, Connecticut to talk with Vince McMahon about his match in San Diego against The Great Khali and he didn't want to forfeit the match so by this time uncle John and Brandee had stopped by to see Randy he then said "John can you and Brandee watch Alanna because me and Amy have to see Vince." John then said "of course Alanna needs some bonding time with her uncle and then I'll take her to your parents' house because I was going to fly out to San Diego tonight." When Amy and Randy got to Connecticut Amy and Randy went to talk to Vince so after Randy and Amy got done with Vince they then headed to the airport with so they could go to San Diego. After Randy won his match he and Amy then headed to the hotel where Randy wanted to take a hot shower and then lay down and Amy was getting tired herself but when Randy came out of the shower Amy noticed that he didn't have a towel around his waist and she then asked him about it and he said "my waist hurts too much from the fight." So as Randy and Amy got in under the covers neither of them could sleep so he then cuddled up to Amy and he said "I can't sleep what about you" Amy responded by saying "neither can I it's just my nerves acting up about being with you." Randy then said "I can fix your nerves by making love to you because I love you." Amy then agreed to make love to Randy because she knew he hadn't made love to anyone since a few days before Alanna's birthday party with Samantha. The next morning Amy woke up sick and as Randy woke up after the hotel staff called to room for his room call he then heard Amy throwing up so he went over to the bathroom door and knocked gently on the door which she opened the door and he said "are you okay Amy I'm worried about you" Amy said "I think I'm okay but I just made an appointment with Doctor Williams back in Saint Louis to see if I am." When Randy and Amy got back to Saint Louis he dropped her off at the hospital while he wanted to take Alanna to the zoo so she then said "I'll call you when I get out" as Randy picked up Alanna she asked about Amy and he said "she had an appointment to go to but she told me that she'll hang out with us later." As Doctor Williams had Amy take a blood test she then asked when she can know the results and Doctor Williams said "by this afternoon". Amy then called Randy to come pick her up and they then went to Randy's parent's house and Nathan wanted to play with his niece so Randy let Alanna play with Nathan and as soon as they got upstairs Doctor Williams called Amy and said "Hi this is Doctor Williams I'm looking for Amy Crossman" Amy responded by saying "you have her" Doctor Williams then said "Amy you're six weeks pregnant and I need you to come back so we can find out the due date." Amy then hung up with Doctor Williams and she then told Randy we need to go to the hospital I'll explain in the Hummer. Randy then got in his Hummer with Amy and as he was driving her to the hospital she then said "Randy this is hard for me to say but I'm pregnant and why we are going to the hospital is because that way we know the due date." Randy then was stunned for a minute and when they got to the hospital Doctor Williams discovered that Amy was due on April 1, 2012 but it was also fraternal twins from the ultrasound Randy then asked Doctor Williams the sex of the twins which she then answered one is a girl and the other is a boy. Amy was then happy but scared because she didn't know how to tell her family, Alanna, and Randy's family. When John and Brandee came over Randy was relaxing on the couch with Alanna watching television when Amy came into the living room she then sat down next to Alanna and said "Alanna you're going to be a big sister" as Alanna tried to get what Amy told her John asked Randy if he heard Amy right that she is pregnant. Randy then said "yeah she's six weeks pregnant." Amy then went to visit her family but made sure she didn't tell her family that she is pregnant because she and Randy were only together two months and his divorce wasn't finalized yet. Shortly after Amy came back to Randy's house when he was upstairs playing with Alanna Amy was fixing dinner and then the doorbell rang as Amy answered it Samantha who was on other side of the door asked Amy what she was doing in her house? Samantha then went to punch Amy and she actually knocked Amy down on the floor but when Amy screamed for Randy he then ran downstairs to find Amy on the floor he then saw Samantha in the doorway and Randy screamed at Samantha "what the hell did you do." Randy then sat next to Amy and called 911 which they took Amy to the hospital and Randy rushed Alanna to his parent's house and then to the hospital when he got to the emergency room he found a nurse and asked about Amy just as the nurse went to find out Doctor Williams said "Randy I'm glad you're here because I'm going to have to induce Amy because we fear that the blow to her stomach might have hurt the twins so come with me to see Amy. Then Randy found Amy and told her that Doctor Williams was going to induce her for the safety of the twins after Amy was induced she gave birth to Ryan Keith Orton and Aubrey Chelsea Orton on April 1, 2012 at midnight so after Ryan and Aubrey were cleaned up they were taken to Intensive Care unit to see if Samantha did any damage to them. After three days in the hospital Amy, Ryan, and Aubrey were released from the hospital while Samantha was facing jail time as Randy had pressed charges on Samantha his soon to be ex-wife she had one count of aggravated assault and two counts of endangering the welfare of a child but Samantha had the two counts of endangering the welfare of a child dropped because she told the judge that she didn't know that Amy was pregnant and the judge also finalized Randy and Samantha's divorce. When Randy and Amy returned to work she still had feelings for Randy but as one of Amy's friends Natalya came to Amy all she was thinking about was Randy's body from when she saw it in the hotel room and her exact feelings. Natalya then offered to take Amy out to lunch she agreed to go after the waiter took their order Amy soon found herself telling Natalya about her feelings for her client. Natalya then told Amy if you really love Randy why don't you just tell him how you feel and maybe he feels the same about you. Amy then thanked Natalya and when she and Randy got back to the hotel that night after Randy showered and got into bed with Amy he started to attempt to make love with Amy but as she resisted he then said "what's up Amy normally you are easy to make love to?" Amy responded by saying "I just have feelings for you and I've been keeping it a secret for a while but I just didn't want to tell you until now because I feel if I had told you earlier you might have broken my heart and I knew that you were married to Samantha." As she was started to cry Randy then embraced the mother of his twins and said "I know how you feel because I have loved you and I don't think if you weren't here for me when Samantha left me I don't know what I would have done without you but I just didn't want to expose you to the media." So when Amy planned a New Year's trip home to Syracuse with Randy and the kids she was nervous to introduce Randy, Alanna, Ryan, and Aubrey to her parents and that she was engaged to Randy. Luckily Amy and Rob talked almost every night on the phone so he told her that he would pick them up from the bus station. When Amy, Randy, Rob, Alanna, Ryan, and Aubrey got to Amy's Parents house they were all tired so Randy made sure the kids were in bed then he went into Amy's room in which he noticed that Amy had lite some candles and that Amy was wearing his favorite negligee so he walked over to the bed and layed down next to Amy. Then as Randy stripped Amy and she did the same thing with Randy after they layed back down Amy soon found that she and Randy were making love but when she asked if he was using protection he said "no I'm not using protection". Amy then pushed Randy off of her and she then rolled over when Randy tried to cuddle up to Amy she told him that she didn't want to cuddle. The next morning Amy woke up to find that Randy wasn't next to her she got up took a shower got dressed and then went downstairs as soon as she did Randy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee Amy then poured herself a cup and sat down at the table with a couple minutes of awkward staring at each other Randy then said "I'm sorry that I didn't use protection last night when I should have." Amy then accepted Randy's apology when she asked about the kids he said "you're parents and Rob took the kids out for the day." Amy then asked Randy what he wanted to do in which he said "I thought that I would take you out for a nice day at the spa just you and me because we need some time to relax together." So when they headed out for the spa Amy was quiet in Randy's Hummer as Randy noticed that she was quiet he asked her if everything was okay. Amy then said "yeah I'm fine it's just that I was thinking about everything that happened last night and even though I pushed you away from our time I actually kind of liked it." Randy then said "that's good I know you didn't mean to push me away from you." When they returned to Amy's parent's home from the spa Randy then made a romantic dinner as she was looking into Randy's blue eyes she said "baby it is hot in here or is it just me." Randy then said "it is a little hot in here so why don't we clean up from this and then go upstairs to make some love since I know you liked it from last night." So when Amy and Randy got upstairs into her bedroom Randy helped Amy out of her clothes and she helped Randy then as he got in under the covers he then set his sight making love to Amy so as Randy was going fast and hard that he never heard the front door come open and Alanna come upstairs as she stood in the doorway to Amy and Randy's room Amy was looking and when she saw Alanna she pushed Randy off of her when Alanna ran away back downstairs Randy said "why the hell did you push me off of you again Amy?" Amy responded by saying "I didn't mean to push you off of me again but when your daughter stands in the doorway and is watching us have sexual intercourse what was I to do." At dinner time Alanna just couldn't eat so when Tara asked Alanna what's wrong that she wasn't eating she responded by saying "I'm just not hungry right now." After the kids were upstairs and Amy was helping her mom with the dishes and Randy was hanging out in the living room with Amy's dad Amy said "Alanna lied about why she wasn't eating" Amy's mom then said "what was the reason" Amy then said "Alanna stood in the doorway of my room when you came back from the zoo and the mall to find me and Randy having sex but we were covered by the blankets." So when they got back to Saint Louis Randy made sure the kids were in bed and then he came back downstairs and asked Amy if she wanted to join him on the porch for a little chat. Amy agreed and followed Randy as he sat down on the sofa on the porch Amy sat next to him and then Randy said "before you marry me I want to know if you will adopt Alanna as your own daughter and I think we have to be more careful now because if Alanna knows that we are having sex we just need to be more quiet." After Amy agreed to adopt Alanna John and Brandee came to visit and see how their trip was and if they liked it. Randy then told John and Brandee that they loved the trip expect when Alanna caught them making love to each other. After Amy excused herself because she was falling asleep on Randy's shoulder but he could tell something was up with Amy. So when Randy walked into the master bedroom he layed down on the bed next to Amy and said "is everything okay" Amy responded by saying "I just know we should talk about a wedding date and I've been thinking about having another child." Randy looked at Amy but she then said "I love you and we haven't been in the mood to make love since that night in Syracuse." Randy then said "why don't we go to Vegas and elope just you and me?" Amy then said "I like the Vegas idea but I always dreamed that my family and if I had any children would be there." So as Randy kissed Amy he then rolled over and fell asleep. The next morning Amy woke up she rolled over thinking that she could cuddle with Randy but he wasn't next to her so as Amy got dressed she then went to check on Alanna but she was also missing so she went downstairs and into the kitchen she poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table where she noticed her cellphone as she turned her phone on after she took another sip of her coffee she noticed that someone left her a voicemail so she called her voicemail to find Randy left a message saying "I'm at your parents' house with Alanna, Ryan, and Aubrey so when you wake up come over love Randy." Amy then grabbed her purse and locked the door and headed to her parents' house when she got to her parent's house she got out of her car when she walked into the living room she felt someone coming up behind her she then noticed the tattoos and the comfortable grip and turned to be embraced in Randy's arms he then told her that he had a surprise in the backyard for her so he let Amy head outside she was surprised when she saw her family along with John and Brandee. As Amy was talking to Brandee her dad then came up to her as she hugged her dad she noticed that Randy was mysteriously missing after they made it through the crowd she saw Randy talking with Ted DiBiase Senior as Randy then took Amy's hand he said "welcome to a new era the Orton family." Amy started to cry happy tears she then realized Randy made her wedding dreams. So after they got married on May 15, 2013 Brandee then wanted to talk with Amy so when she found Amy sitting on Randy's lap she then said "Randy that was fun but me and John have to leave because we have an appointment because I'm pregnant." As night fell Randy was getting tired so when he saw Amy talking with her mom he headed to one of the guest rooms of Amy's parent's house and it was only seven after Amy got done talking with her mom she was looking for Randy so when Rob told her that he went to bed Amy then walked into the house and headed to find Randy when she did find Randy she quietly walked into the room to find a suitcase that Randy had packed with some clothes for Amy she then pulled out her shorts and her favorite Randy Orton shirt and then went to the bathroom to change out of her jeans and her white shirt she was wearing when she came back Randy was still asleep until she got into bed with him and she wrapped her arms around his chiseled stomach after the hug woke Randy up to find Amy in bed with him he kissed her forehead and then rolled onto his back so she could cuddle up to her husband and put her head on his chest. Randy then started to rub her back and every so often he would give Amy a seductive look but she was just too tired so she fell asleep on his chest. But as Amy couldn't sleep even though she has slept with Randy before she just wanted to have some fun with her new husband so as he was up to use the bathroom when he came out and climbed back into bed he noticed that Amy was up so he asked her if she was okay she said "Randy I want you I love your touch." Randy then started to touch his wife to strip her to nothing and then she helped him strip and then he soon found himself making love to his wife. The next morning Randy woke up and when he rolled over thinking Amy would be there for some cuddle time she wasn't so when he got up and dressed he then went down to the kitchen and he saw that she and her mom were in the kitchen making breakfast so Randy then walked into the kitchen to get some coffee for him and Alanna asked him for some orange juice he then found Amy by the toaster so he poured Alanna her juice and gave it to her he then went back for his coffee so as he went to grab a cup out of the cabinet he then walked over to the coffee maker and as he was in the process of pouring his coffee Tara asked him to see if Amy was okay because she was extremely quiet so as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her neck she just completely snapped at him in an angry tone she said "leave me alone Randal I don't feel good and you kissing me doesn't make me feel any better." Randy then picked up his coffee cup and went out to the table and sat next to Alanna and she said "is mommy okay because I heard her yelling at you daddy?" Randy then said "I have no idea baby girl I just think that she is tired." After breakfast Randy was sitting on the couch having a nice talk with her dad about the Saint Louis Blues when he noticed Amy go back upstairs so he excused himself and ran up the stairs after her when they got to the guest room they shared he stood in the doorway for a minute while Amy was tearing the sheet off of the bed when he walked in he said "is there something you need to tell me honey because your anger is hurting Alanna?" Amy then threw a pillow at Randy's head and as it hit him that's when he went from being calm, cool, and collected to an angered state of rage in which he said "I really don't appreciate getting a pillow throwing at my head now is there something important that I'm missing and I should know about as he grabbed her hand." Amy took a few seconds to calm down and said "I'm sorry baby I just feel a little ill and I just don't want to be here with my parents I just want to go home." As Randy wiped some of the tears from Amy's face he said "I didn't know you were feeling ill so how long have you been feeling ill." Amy said "it just hit me this morning and I'm just scared because I don't want it to be something that you or the kids can catch." As Alanna then came into her parent's room Amy said "Alanna I just wanted to let you know that me and daddy just talked out our issues but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings because I love you and your dad so much." Alanna then accepted Amy's apology by giving her a hug and then Randy said "don't I get some love Alanna?" Alanna then kissed Randy and she then ran out of the room to go play with Rob. Randy then said "baby I want to take you somewhere special so I want you to finish making the bed and be ready in five minutes." Amy then said "Randy who is going to watch the kids?" He looked back at her and said "Rob will watch the kids while we are on our little adventure." Amy then made the bed and put on her blue Michael Koars heels and then came downstairs to find her husband in a white tee-shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes she then said "do I need to change my outfit?" Randy said "no baby you look gorgeous and you look so beautiful to me." Randy then helped her into his Hummer and then got into the driver's side to drive Amy to the walk-in to see what may have caused her illness. When they got to the walk-in he said "Amy I brought you to the walk-in because I just want to see if you're okay." Amy then walked in with Randy and then she signed in when the nurse called her back Amy and Randy got up as the nurse took Amy's height and weight she then pointed them to exam room three and that the doctor would be in the room in a minute. As Amy was feeling uncomfortable Randy could see that she was clearly uncomfortable so he said "I love you" then Doctor Jason Diamond came into to examine Amy so as Doctor Diamond was listening to Amy's heart Randy was looking at her butterfly tattoo that was on her back when Doctor Diamond asked Amy to lay down she did and he felt her stomach to see if she was pregnant and then he put his stethoscope on her stomach and heard a heartbeat so he then went to look for an ultrasound machine when he did he came back into the room and found the newest Orton and said "congratulations your four months pregnant." When Amy left the walk-in and got into Randy's Hummer she broke down and started to cry Randy then pick his wife's head up and said "I love you and you know I'm here for you but whatever decision you make I will be here for you." Amy then said "I just want to go home with you." Randy then called his mother-in-law to ask her to watch the kids while he and Amy had a quiet evening at home. Amy then was thinking about what she was going to do while taking a bubble bath as Randy came to check on her he then helped her dry off and then they went into the bedroom to talk. Randy said "I know you're thinking something what's up baby?" Amy said "I just can't believe we are having another child." Randy then said "everything will be fine baby." So when Amy and Randy went to a Saint Louis Blues game together she was relaxed for a minute and then felt a sharp pain up her back so she told Randy and they went to the hospital where after twenty minutes Amy delivered an another boy that they named Michael Felix Orton after Michael was born Brandee then gave birth to a daughter Kaitlyn Rose Cena. After Amy and Brandee gave birth John then asked Brandee to marry him and they eloped to Vegas and got married and Randy challenged Cody for the WWE Championship at Tables Ladders and Chairs and Randy used his RKO on a steel chair to win back his WWE Championship but Randy also got throwing threw a table before he could do his RKO. When Randy left for Miami, Florida she was nervous that he would cheat on her John then assured Amy that he would watch Randy. But when Randy got off the plane and got to the arena he wasn't feeling well and didn't look good. So John then took Randy to the hospital which the doctor examined Randy and it's just a cold in Randy's system. After Randy fought against John Morrison and won he went to back to the locker room to take a shower and then called Amy to see how the kids were. So when Randy got back to Saint Louis he was surprised to see Amy and the kids waiting for him so he hugged the kids and then he saved an extra big hug and kiss for Amy. After he got his bags from the baggage claims Amy then was telling Randy that she had a surprise for him at home. Randy then couldn't wait to get home so he beat Amy and the kids home when he saw Amy pull into the driveway he helped Amy get the kids out of the car and then to bed. Randy then told Amy he was going downstairs for a drink of water so Amy went into their bedroom to slip into her negligee and one of Randy's shirts and then found Randy sitting on the couch. So Randy perked up when he saw Amy in one of his shirts she then said "I'm hot so do you think that you can strip your shirt off of my body Randy." As Randy took Amy back upstairs and in their bedroom to have some alone time as soon as they got upstairs Amy noticed that Alanna had climbed out of her bed and into Amy's and Randy's bed so as he asked his princess why she was in mommy and daddy's bed? Alanna then said "I had a nightmare daddy" so Randy then took Alanna back into her room and then found her New England Patriots teddy bear dressed in Uncle Rob's jersey he gave it to her and told her to hug Uncle Rob and he would protect her from anything." Randy then came back into the master bedroom to find Amy and he said "now that Alanna is taking care of what can I do for you." Amy then said "Randy you know what I want then giving him a seductive look." Randy then crawled into the bed with Amy and then made love to her. The next morning at breakfast Randy came down to the table and found that Amy made him heart shaped waffles so after they ate Randy took Alanna to school and Ryan, Aubrey, and Michael to his parent's house so that Amy and Randy could enjoy a relaxing day with no kids but they had lots of projects to do around the house like painting their room, hanging some pictures in Alanna's room, and wash Randy's Hummer and Amy's Chevrolet SS. So as Randy was painting the master bedroom Amy was hanging the pictures that Alanna wanted to be hung on her walls and after they had lunch they started on washing the cars. After Amy got Randy's Hummer cleaned he told her that he would wash her car if she would start dinner. Amy then went inside to start cook dinner and after Randy got soaking wet from cleaning Amy's car he came in soaking wet and then he walked by her to change into some dry sweatpants and tee-shirt and then came to help Amy set the table for dinner. When he then realized that either him or Amy hadn't picked up the kids at his parent's house when he ran out of the house John was in the driveway and then said "Randy you really need to take some responsibility since these are your kids and their Uncle just happens to drop by your parents' home to see Bob that he asked me to run the kids over here." Randy then said "John I'm very responsible when it comes to taking care of my children." Amy then heard Randy shouting so she then went to find Randy and who he was yelling at when John saw Amy standing in the doorway he then said "well at least my wife doesn't manage me because ever sense you started you're relationship with Amy she has been up your butt and has totally changed." Amy then said "John just go now because you have no right to tell my husband all my secrets." When John drove away Randy then said "I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you when I knew I should have said something." Amy and Randy then walked into the kitchen and she said "don't worry about it baby I spoke from my heart." Randy woke up the next morning to hear his first born child Alanna crying so he got dressed and then went into Alanna's room when he asked Alanna what's wrong? Alanna said "I don't feel good daddy." Randy then picked up Alanna and carried her downstairs for breakfast where Amy was in the kitchen so he put Alanna down at the table he then went into the kitchen to get Alanna some orange juice and then he went to give it to her as Amy wanted some love from Randy. Randy then grabbed his coffee cup from the cabinet and poured his coffee he then looked at Alanna and then turned to Amy who was mad that Randy cared for his own daughter before his wife. Amy then served breakfast and then went upstairs to her and Randy's bedroom to change the sheets and pillowcases so when Randy then stood where he got hit with a pillow again he immediately said in an angry tone "why the hell did you throw a pillow at me again babe?" Amy responded by saying "you care for your own first born daughter then your wife." Randy then said "I love you so much babe but my daughter is sick so that's why I didn't kiss you good morning." Amy then went to look at Alanna and Amy saw that Randy was telling the truth so when she got back to her and Randy's room she immediately called pediatrician Doctor Jim Sears to make an appointment for Alanna. As Doctor Sears told Amy that he could see Alanna at two thirty this afternoon if it was okay with her and she told him that it was fine by her. So when Amy and Randy took Alanna to her Doctor's appointment Doctor Sears found that Alanna just has a common cold so Doctor Sears put Alanna on some antibiotics and after Alanna got her first shot of antibiotics from Doctor Sears she felt so much better like herself. When Alanna, Amy, and Randy got to his Hummer Alanna then said "daddy can you play with me when we get home?" Randy then said "let me discuss this with your mom and I'll let you know when we get home." Randy then asked Amy and she said "go ahead Randy it's okay by me if you play with Alanna because you don't get a lot of time with Alanna and soon she'll be a teenager and won't need us to take care of her." So when Randy, Amy, and Alanna got home he helped get Alanna out of his Hummer and then when upstairs to Alanna's room to play with her while Amy made supper but as Amy was finishing it the doorbell rang so she went to answer it and when she saw John on the other side she said "what the hell do you want John?" John then said "I wanted to apologize to you and Randy after what I said the other day." Randy then came downstairs with Alanna and she was so happy that Uncle John was visiting. Randy then helped Amy set the table for dinner and he asked her "what was John doing here" Amy then said "he wanted apologize for the other day when he acted like a jerk." Randy then told Alanna and John that dinner was ready so they came to the table and sat down so after Randy accepted John's apology then John told Amy and Randy that he actually came over because he had a surprise announcement to tell them so then when the doorbell rang again Randy told Amy that he would get it John then said "Brandee thinks that it would sure be cool if I did everything Randy does for you because she sees that your happy with him." Randy then said "come in" to the person at the door and as Randy and Rob came to the living room Amy then got up and hugged her brother and then he took Alanna upstairs to play with so John could make the announcement that he wanted to tell Amy and Randy." John then said "well Brandee didn't come with me because she is pregnant again with twin girls." Randy then said "congratulations John that's great news for you and Brandee but twins are a lot of work I would know because I have fraternal twins but you're going to have identical twins." After John and Rob left Amy and Randy were relaxing in bed she was slowly becoming depressed because she and Randy had to travel to Montreal, Quebec, Canada for the SmackDown tapping so when Bob came to pick up the kids Randy then focused on making Amy happy after Bob left with Alanna, Ryan, Aubrey, and Michael Randy then saw she became happy that she could be with alone with Randy so they could enjoy themselves but when they got to the hotel Amy and Randy joined Natalya and her boyfriend Cody Rhodes for a nice dinner then Randy and Amy were surprised when Cody asked Natalya to marry him and she told him yes so they then turned to Amy and Randy and asked if they would be a bridesmaid and a groomsman and Ryan could be the ring bearer and also Alanna, and Aubrey could be flower girls. Amy and Randy agreed to be in the wedding. So when Amy then went upstairs to clean her and Randy's closet and Randy was taking care of Alanna so when he was done Alanna asked Randy if he would play with her Randy then said "princess I just want to go find you're stepmom to see if she is okay and then I'll come play with you" so Randy then went to find Amy and when he found her sitting on the floor in their closet he then sat down next to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Amy then said "hey baby" Randy then said "I know I may have made you upset but I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner and a movie" Amy then said "okay but what are we going to do with the kids?" Randy said "my parents will come over here and watch them." As Amy then got up off the floor with Randy he said "I'm going for a little run with Cody and Ted" Amy then kissed Randy and she got ready for her date. When Randy came back he found Amy looking beautiful in a red strapless Badgley Mischka dress and she was putting her long brunette hair in a ponytail so he took a shower and then got in a white button down shirt and some black pants. Randy and Amy then came downstairs where Bob and Elaine were sitting in the living room Bob then said "have fun". After the waiter at Friendly's took their order Amy was quiet until Randy said "you look deep in thought" Amy then said "I was thinking after the movie and when we get home I was going to suggest we have some time for us because it's been a couple of days since we last made love." Then the waiter brought the food they ordered then Randy said "baby I know you want me and I'm getting an erection just sitting here after you suggesting we have some alone time so I'm thinking about skipping the movie so we can fix my erection." Amy said "it sounds good like a good idea baby." When Amy and Randy pulled into the driveway and when they got in the house Elaine said "you two are back early" Amy then said "yeah Randy didn't feel good after we ate so we skipped the movie." Elaine then looked at her first born since she's a nurse and he said "I'm fine mom I think I'm just going to go to bed." When Randy got to his and Amy's bedroom he quickly got undressed as Amy was taking off her high heels Elaine said "I think I'll go check on Randy" Amy said "why don't I go check on Randy because you just look tired." Amy then carried her high heels and ran upstairs as she got to Randy she dropped her shoes and he got up to help Amy out of her dress they then got on the bed and made love. After their make out session and as they were relaxing from their organisms Randy still had his erection but when Elaine came to check on Randy so as Amy got up for a minute Elaine walked over to her first born and said "are you still fine Randy" he said "I'm somewhat fine mom" when Amy came back to bed after brushing her teeth Elaine then said "Randal Keith I know that you're trying to hide something from me now I want a honest answer to my question are you okay?" Randy then said "me and Amy didn't skip the movie because I wasn't feeling good I was getting an erection at dinner and that's why we came back early and even thought I had sex with Amy I still have my erection." When Elaine looked at her sons penis she tried to get his erection problem solved but Elaine only made the problem worse for Randy so as Elaine asked Amy if she was watching what she did and then Amy told Elaine yes so Elaine said "try what I did" when Amy then put her head on Randy's pectorals she was lucky to get Randy's erection back to the way it was before his mother made it worse Elaine then told Amy that Randy would have to go to the hospital so as Amy and Randy got dressed Elaine called ahead to Doctor John Morris that she would be coming in with her first born son and her daughter-in-law because Randy was having a hard time losing his erection. When Elaine, Randy and Amy got to the emergency room Doctor Morris was in the waiting room he then told Elaine that he was going to take Randy and get him set up then she and Amy could come back. As Amy and Elaine were sitting in the waiting room Amy was starting to think that she caused Randy to have his erection Elaine then said "don't get depressed because you feel like you made Randy have his erection all he needs now is for you to love and support him." By that time Doctor Morris came to get Amy and Elaine when they entered the room Randy was in Elaine then walked over and kissed her baby and when Randy saw Amy he said "you can come sit next to me baby." As Amy pulled the chair closer to Randy Elaine then said "I'm going to go check on the kids and your father." A minute after Elaine leaves the room Doctor Morris comes in and said "I have two ways that I can treat you Randy the first is that I can try to work your erection out of you or the second is that I can give you a shot." Randy then said "I really don't want the shot so if you can work it out of me go ahead." Doctor Morris then got a pair of rubber gloves and put them on Randy then had to look at Amy because he was scared to death to look at the Doctor touching his penis but when Doctor Morris spent an hour working on Randy's penis and when he felt Randy was going to crack Doctor Morris let go of Randy's penis Randy let go as Amy started to feel better because Randy was losing his erection her phone then rang as she saw it was John she immediately answered it and he said "Brandee just gave birth to Crystal Marie Cena and Cassandra Lynn Cena." Amy then said "can you call me back John because Randy is in the hospital because he had a hard time losing an erection." When Elaine came to the hospital she had no idea how Randy was so when she went to the room Randy was in and he wasn't there she asked another nurse about Randy Bridget the nurse said "Doctor Morris moved Randy to a private room early this morning." As Elaine then found Randy's room he had no strength so Amy was helping Randy eat his breakfast when Elaine pulled up a chair next to the chair that Amy got some sleep in she asked Randy how he felt so he responded by saying "I'm better now that Doctor Morris worked out my erection but I'm a little tired because I didn't get a lot of sleep just like Amy." So as Amy then told Randy that she was going to go get some coffee she ran into her ex-boyfriend Mike "The Miz" Mizanin when he asked Amy what she was doing in the hospital she then said "Randy just had an emergency." When Amy came back with her coffee Randy was sleeping and Elaine said "I trust you to take care of Randy." Amy said "I know I can take care of him." As Doctor Morris came in with Randy's release papers Amy woke Randy up and then he stretched to find Doctor Morris in the room and he said "I'm releasing you so if you can sign the papers you can go." Randy then signed the papers Amy then drove Randy home when he walked in the front door Alanna was happy to see her dad so she went from sitting on the couch with Grandpa Orton and Uncle Rob to the hallway to give him a big hug and then Randy went upstairs to get some more sleep. Bob then asked Amy who sat down next to Rob on the couch if Randy was okay Amy then said "yeah he is just tired and I've learned that he gets angry any time he loses sleep." When Amy then went to check on Randy she was also trying to get rite of her back pain so as she climbed into bed Randy was starting to wake up as he hugged Amy she winced in pain so he then asked her if she was okay. Amy said "sleeping in the chair last night did a number on my lower back and I already tried an IcyHot patch but I'm still in pain." When Randy got up for dinner as he helped Amy off the bed he said "how about later I give your lower back a massage?" Amy said "I would love that so much baby." Then as everyone sat down at the table to eat Randy said "I'll do the dishes" so everyone expect Amy was surprised that Randy offered to do some housework. After Rob brought his dish to Randy Alanna then yawned and Rob caught Alanna's yawn so he offered to put Alanna to bed so when Rob came back downstairs and told Amy about Alanna in bed Amy then thanked Rob. Soon after Rob left Randy came out of the kitchen he stopped to pick up Amy for her massage. So when Amy and Randy got into their room he helped her out of her shirt and then Amy laid on her stomach then Randy kissed her butterfly tattoo and started to massage Amy's lower back. Randy then moved from looking at Amy's back to laying on his own then Amy cuddled up onto Randy as he rubbed her back he then said "how's your back pain baby?" Amy said "I feel so much better honey." The next morning as Amy and Randy woke up together he surprised Amy by telling her that he would make breakfast for her and the kids. So as Amy got the kids up while Randy went to make breakfast as Amy was drinking her coffee Randy could tell something was bothering Amy so when he asked her to come into the kitchen for the kids orange juice he said "is there something bothering you honey because I can read your face and you just looked bothered" so she said "can we talk about it when you're packing I just don't want the kids to hear that she was upset because Randy would leave her because Randy was scheduled for a three week overseas trip." So after Randy took the Alanna to school and Ryan, Aubrey, and Michael to grandpa and grandma when he got back Amy was upstairs in their bedroom looking at their scrapbook so as Randy came back and as he was starting to pack his bags he said "Amy what's bothering you that you couldn't tell around the kids" as Amy said "I'll just miss you so much and you can probably see that I'm could see hurt because she would have to manage taking care of Alanna, Ryan, Aubrey, and Michael but also take care of the house" but when Randy seen a tear from one of Amy's beautiful blue eyes he said "don't get upset because of the overseas tour honey you know I'll have my phone with me and you know that we can talk on Skype so it will be like I'm still here with you and the kids." Amy then said "yeah I know I just miss you so much when you are gone." So when Randy got off the plane in South Africa for the first night of the tour he then realized that a big part of his life wasn't with him so when he got to the hotel he pulled out his laptop and got on Skype to see how Amy was when she answered she was happy to hear that Randy made it to South Africa okay but what Amy didn't know was that Randy would come home sooner than expected thanks to Dolph Ziggler as he fought Randy Dolph twisted Randy's ankle so he was replaced by Kofi Kingston for the rest of the tour. So when Randy got back to Saint Louis Amy was out with Brandee and then as they came back from their day of shopping Amy saw Randy's Hummer in the driveway and when he heard a car door slam he walked out onto the porch so as Amy then saw Randy she instantly ran to him to give him a big hug and as she did his ankle bothered him a little so he then winced away from her and she then said "are you okay baby because you just winced in pain?" Randy then said "Dolph twisted my right ankle so I was replaced on the tour by Kofi so I can spend some quality time with my wife." Amy then asked Randy if she could make his ankle and his body feel better as Randy looked at Amy he saw that sparkle in her blue eyes that she wanted to be alone with her husband. So when Amy and Randy got to their bedroom they started kissing each other and as Randy laid Amy on the bed when she went to pull his shirt off of him Randy then stopped Amy's momentum and he said "I know that you want me honey but with my ankle being injured the Doctors told me that I shouldn't be intimate until it heals up." So Amy then got up and quickly left the house to get the kids from Uncle's Rob apartment as Randy got up to stop Amy when he got on the porch she was already in her car and was backing out as John noticed that Amy was leaving when he got out and onto the porch he asked Randy where Amy was going? Randy's responded by saying "I have no idea but I think that Amy is just mad because she wanted to be intimate with me and thanks to Dolph I just couldn't be intimate with her." When Randy then saw Samantha pull into the driveway he then became worried so when she walked onto the porch she said "Randy I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Jake but I realized that every time me and Jake are intimate I just think of you and how great our sex life was." Randy then said "I miss you too Sam but I'm with Amy now and I'm so happy because we have three children that we made together and Alanna are the center of my world and I do miss how we had sex so maybe if I just do it one time with you it will make me feel better." Randy then led Sam to his and Amy's bedroom and laid her on the bed then he started to be intimate with his ex-wife but when Amy came back she was realizing that she was a little hard on leaving Randy so as she heard Randy in their bedroom she walked up the stairs to find their door closed and as Amy opened the door she saw Randy and Samantha's bodies connected so Amy then yelled "what the hell is going on Randal Keith Orton I come to apologize for the way I acted earlier and I find you and Samantha having sex." Randy then quickly got dressed and he said "wait Amy let me explain myself" as he was chasing Amy until they got on the porch he then said "Amy I'm sorry I fucked up and I know it but I love you and Samantha just wanted to apologize for what she did to me and then we just ended up having sex." Amy then said "I don't want to be around you right now so I'm going to go to my parent's house and I'm taking the kids with me." When Amy got to her parent's house Tara fixed dinner for Amy and the kids but Amy was still angry with Randy that he would have sex with his ex-wife so as the kids went upstairs with Amy's dad Tara noticed that Amy hadn't touched her plate so Tara said "why don't you eat something Amy because I don't need you getting sick so that the kids have to worry about you." Amy then ate a bite and then said "I hate Randy and I don't even know why I married that asshole if he was going to cheat on me." Tara then said "Amy you don't really mean to call your husband an asshole." Amy then said "well if he didn't have sex with Samantha I would be over here with the kids." So when Amy was taking a shower Randy came over to her parent's house when Stanley saw Randy come onto the porch Randy said "hey Stan do you think I can talk with Amy?" Stanley then said "let me go check on Amy because I know that she is in the shower." So when he got to Amy's room he then said "princess can you come outside on the porch for a minute because there is someone who really wants to talk to you." Amy then said "if it's my asshole husband or his ex-wife tell them to leave me alone because I don't want to talk to them." Stanley then said "just come downstairs for the sake of your kids." Amy then said "okay I'll come outside but I'm only doing it because I want to be a positive role model for my kids." When Amy walked outside with her white shirt blue jeans and her brunette hair in a ponytail to find Randy he said "Amy I'm really sorry that you caught me and Samantha having sex but I never would cheat on you because you mean the world to me and I wanted to apologize because I know the kids don't like it when we fight." Amy then said "I want to accept your apology Randy but I just need some time to think about our relationship so I don't want to see you for a couple of days." As Randy then said "okay" and he walked to his Hummer and drove away Amy then went back to her room and she could feel that she needed Randy's touch and makeup sex so as she then called Randy when he pulled over to answer his phone Amy said "I forgive you I just need to feel you touching my skin and some makeup sex with you so I'll meet you at the house." As Amy got back to her and Randy's house Amy found Randy in their bedroom with some candles lite as Randy laid Amy on the bed he started kissing her and then they were soon having makeup sex. When Amy and Randy were relaxing from their organisms Amy then said "I love you so much Randy and I never wanted to leave you because I know another man could never satisfy me like you and I think you are awesome." Randy then blew out the last lite candle and then climbed back into bed where he would cuddle with Amy the next morning as Amy woke up next to Randy when she noticed that they were wrapped up in the sheets she woke up Randy as he stretched Amy said "I love you" Randy then kissed Amy. After Amy and Randy had breakfast together Amy went to her parent's house to see how the kids were as Amy walked into the dining room Alanna gave her a hug then as Amy got to the kitchen Tara then said "so how's Randy?" Amy said "Randy is good after our makeup sex". While Amy was at her parents' house Samantha had something she needed to tell Randy so as she called Randy to see if they could talk he said "sure Amy is at her parent's house and I was just going to rest all day anyway." Samantha then returned to Randy's house when she got out of her car and then walked onto the porch where Randy was sitting she became less nervous and then she said "remember when we had sex and Amy caught us while I'm pregnant and I think you're the father Randy because me and Jake always use protection." So as Randy took a minute to wrap his head he then said "you're positive I'm the father?" Samantha then said "there is a chance because you and Jake are the only two I've had sex with." Later that night as Amy was taking a shower Randy was trying to think of how he was going to tell Amy about Samantha being pregnant as Amy stood in the bathroom door looking at Randy he then said "Amy I know you want me but I just don't feel good tonight." Amy then walked over to the bed and laid down next to Randy and said "what's wrong that you don't feel good honey?" Randy then said "Samantha is pregnant and I might be the father." As Randy saw the tears forming in Amy's eyes he said "don't cry baby because I love you and even if I am the father of Samantha's child I'll stay with you." As Samantha had both Randy and Jake take paternity tests when Randy, Samantha, and Jake were waiting for the results Jake said "it's nice to finally meet you Randy because all Samantha ever talks about is you and Alanna." Randy then said "thanks" as Doctor Clements came in to the waiting room he said "Ms. Speno I have the results of the paternity tests and Jake is the father of your daughter." Randy was then happy that he wasn't the father so when he got home Randy found Amy in the kitchen baking some cookies with Alanna and Tara so when Randy wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her neck Amy asked Tara if she could go play with Alanna while Amy and Randy talked for a minute when Tara and Alanna left the kitchen Randy said "I'm not the father of Samantha's daughter." Amy kissed Randy he then felt like he wanted some celebration sex Amy then said "I think we can have some fun later." When John and Brandee came over Randy had to wait a little longer for his time with Amy but every time he would look at Amy and her legs from the shorts she was wearing he couldn't wait for the time that he would be with her. Brandee then introduced Crystal and Cassandra to Randy and Amy but she also wanted Amy to know that Natalya was pregnant and thinking about leaving Cody because he showed no interest in becoming a father so as Amy called Natalya to congratulate her she said "don't leave Cody because I see he wants to change since he's married but once in a while he will slip up but if you can forgive him I think you two can survive." As Natalya took Amy's advice she stayed with Cody and he was able to be around when Natalya gave birth to Miranda Leigh Runnels on June 30, 2013 so after Natalya came back to support Cody as he would fight Randy in a no hold barred falls count anywhere match she was happy to be around Amy and Randy but Amy and Natalya were also featured on a Miz TV segment about wrestler's romances especially since Amy would speak out about her break up from him for the first time ever so when Amy came to the ring she was nervous to reveal secrets from her relationship with The Miz that Randy has never heard before so when The Miz asked Amy for a kiss Randy then came from out from the audience to RKO The Miz and then he said "don't you ever think about asking my wife for a kiss again or the next time I'll seriously injure you." The next day as Randy was asked to see Vince in Stamford Amy knew the result probably wouldn't be good so when Randy got to Vince's office he said "Randy I can have you injure my superstars so I know you won't like this but I have no choice but to suspend you for sixty days and when you finish you're suspension you will give an apology in the ring to Mike on the next Miz TV." After Randy came back to Saint Louis he was a little mad but when he got home to Amy, Brandee, and John Amy then hugged Randy when she saw him stand in the hallway he then came into the living room and sat down next to Amy and told them that he was suspended and when his suspension was over he had to give an apology to The Miz on Miz TV. When the sixty days was up Randy who caught a cold days before his suspension ended he had Amy come with him because WWE Main Event was taping in Saint Louis so when Amy and Randy came out she then said "I know Randy was supposed to apologize to you Mike but you see he caught a cold a couple of days ago and he has laryngitis so I wanted to represent my husband since he is on Doctor's orders not to talk Randy then whispered to Amy to tell The Miz that he was sorry for injuring him then The Miz accepted Randy's apology and when Randy got backstage with The Miz and Amy all of a sudden Randy collapsed so as The Miz went to go get the trainers Amy stayed with Randy. When The Miz came back with the trainers Randy was put on the stretcher and taking back to be examined by the medical staff as Matt Striker was about to do an interview with The Miz about his match with Zack Ryder as Matt found The Miz embracing Amy he said "excuse me Miz but I wanted to get your thoughts about your match with Zack Ryder." The Miz then said "sorry Matt but can I not be interviewed right now because Randy just collapsed when he got backstage and I'm just trying to keep Amy relaxed since she is worried about Randy." Matt Striker then left as the trainers came out to tell Amy that Randy was being transported to a local hospital for further evaluation then The Miz asked Amy if she wanted a ride to the hospital because I feel like you are in no condition to drive so Amy then dried her tears and told The Miz that she would like that. When Randy woke up in the hospital he asked Amy what happened and she said "you collapsed after we got backstage with The Miz" and as he saw Mike standing in the corner he said "Mike pull up a chair so I just wanted to say thank you for getting the trainers and I think we could be a pretty good tag team and go after Team Perfection Iced Z and become tag team champions." The Miz then said "yeah I like that idea now we just have to think of a good name for us" Amy then said "what about Awesome RKO?" Randy and The Miz had to think about it for a couple of minutes and then The Miz said "it works for me if it works for you Randy." Randy said "it works for me." As Randy came back at SummerSlam that's where they planned to unveil Awesome RKO and win the tag team championship so when the match started with The Miz and Zack Ryder being the two legal men in the ring Zack then threw The Miz shoulder first into the ring post he actually was able to tag Randy so Zack then tagged Dolph and when Randy got Dolph where he wanted him Randy used his RKO on Dolph so Randy and The Miz won the tag team championship and the next night on Monday Night Raw Randy and The Miz had their celebration party for beating Team Perfection Iced Z but when Dolph and Zack came out Randy was nervous that either Dolph or Zack would try to hurt him like they did to The Miz but Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase the two members of Legacy came to help Randy and they attacked Zack and Dolph. The next day when Randy was sore from the match Amy gave him a massage to relieve some of his pain which he was just happy to have Amy in his life and he was a role model to Alanna, Ryan, Aubrey, and Michael that he was accepted by Amy's family for his profession since when he and Amy started dating no one in Amy's family liked wrestling but when they saw how happy Randy made Amy they quickly accepted him into the family but after the match that Randy won to be half of the tag team champions Amy would find out that her dad was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and was giving only six months to live but sadly he made the three month mark and passed away as Amy was crushed but Randy then took Amy and the kids on a Hawaiian vacation after the funeral just to have some time with the kids and help Amy relax. When the kids were in bed and Amy was looking up at the stars Randy came up behind her and just told her that everything would be okay as he was hugging her. When they got back to Saint Louis Rob then called Amy to tell her that Tara fell and broke her hip while she was on vacation and the Doctors didn't know if she would survive for a long period of time so Amy told Randy and he drove her to the hospital so she could see her mom and she then made a slow but painful recovery so Amy was happy. Randy then was almost scared to death when he learned about his father having a mild heart attack but he did survive and Amy was there for Randy when he needed her the most just like when he was there for her when she had her problems with her parents. Rob then got married to model to his teammate Tom Brady's ex-wife Gisele Bundchen. Then everyone lived happily ever after and Team Awesome RKO went on to be three time tag team champions and both Randy and The Miz got to be the WWE champion six different times. I hope you enjoy reading my story and feel free to comment on my story Brandee because I love you as a sister that I don't have and I only hope we can write a sequel to this story together because it was fun for me to create and work on. Maybe the sequel we can incorporate The Miz and his fiancée Maryse in the story.


End file.
